She Saw Me
by Harunomiya
Summary: Rachel finds her epiphany in a summer storm...
1. Overture

**She Saw Me**

Harunomiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Harrison's characters.

**Chapter 1: Overture**

_What in the ever-after am I doing here? _I thought frantically.

He's kissing me...

This was wrong. He was all wrong. It was all so wrong.

I drew back, breaking contact as my hands pushed him away.

He recognized the expression on the my face, the one that gave me away. You know, the one when I was thinking of doing something stupid. "Whatever it is you're thinking right now, stop."

"I know. I can't." My voice sounded hoarse, hallow.

He reached for me, worry and hurt etched across his rugged features, my eyes gave me away. I shied away, suddenly revolted at the thought of him touching me again. I pushed him away and lurched for the car door. I needed to get out, get away. As far as possible. I got out of the car, leaving the door open with him calling after me.

"Rachel, come back!" his voice echoed my confusion, as he only managed to drive me further away.

Briefly I closed my eyes and in my mind, her face flashed, her dark eyes piercing. I felt discombobulated.

She was in me, in my blood, invading every cell in my body. She was the one I wanted. She was the one I saw, felt, desired.

"No," I said softly, knowing he couldn't hear me. It was really raining now. I kept walking, hearing him call my name but knowing I couldn't go back to him, that he wasn't what I'd wanted him to be. Maybe he never had been.

As I got further down the path I couldn't hear him anymore, just the rain and thunder. I cut across a small creek on the plank across it and saw the first flash of lightning shinning suddenly above and then disappearing. It was followed by a crack of thunder that seemed to come from right behind me pushing me, forward. The path was different than I remembered it, twisting around the trees and rocks I didn't recognized, but it had been a long time. Everything looks different when you're older, not staring up at the world but down upon it. Another clap of thunder boomed over me. I was sure the path came out somewhere.

I couldn't see houses or lights, just trees followed by more trees, stretching into the distance. Damn it to the Turn! Suddenly I wasn't even sure if I was still on the path at all, and that made me panic and start to run, brushing branches out of my face as the rain pelted my back and dripped into my eyes, slippery and cold. The sky was black above me now as I started to think about tornadoes, the world swirling around and me with nothing to hold on to but trees, and this pushed me to run faster, the sound of my breathing hoarse in my ears. The summer storm reflected my state of mind or rather the flux of my emotions. I couldn't see the path anymore in the rain and the dark, and everything was slippery beneath me as I ran harder, towards what had to be the clearing ahead. I thought of the houses on the street with their warm lights and the even green lawns and all the landmarks, so familiar that I could find them in my sleep. I ran to that clearing, sure that I could see it all in front of me. Until I reached the last set of branches and pulled them aside to reveal more branches, and leaves dripping with rain, and pushed through with all my strength to burst out into open space, my heart racing in my chest, and kept running until I hit something, hard something that moved and jumped back, its own breath hitting my face.

It was Ivy.

It was if my inner turmoil had called her to me.

She was sopping wet, her dark hair sticking to her forehead, in a white T-shirt with a red tank top showing through beneath the leather jacket and black leather pants, a pair of headphones hung around her neck, attached to a iPod clipped at her waist.

What in the Turn was she doing out in the rain? Clearly she was not dressed in the proper rain wear. But then again neither was I. God, I hope I don't get sick frolicking in the rain. It would serve me right for my stupidity.

She was breathing hard, her face flushed and beaded with raindrops, and she was the first person I'd met in a long, long time who stood taller than me and looked down into my eyes. The thunder boomed around us, with another flash of white light, and Ivy and I, breathing hard, stood still in that clearing, close enough that I could see the goose bumps on her flesh. She stared at me with her big sad brown eyes as I stared right back, unflinching even when she raised her hand to my face and tentatively brushed her fingers across my cheek as she wasn't sure I was real.

Her touch sent shivers down my spine and a warmth spread where her slender fingers grazed against my skin, featherlight. I savored the contact, her touch radiated the only warmth in the cold around us, in me.

It seemed like we stood there together forever, Ivy and I, like two strangers in a clearing with the rain pounding down, inexplicably brought together in a summer storm. I wanted to talk to her, wanted words to come so I could say something that would make this all real. Something about what we had in common, shared: Vampiric Charms, our lives in constant danger, a Revelation about a belief once considered sacred. But she only stared at me, her face wistful, a smile creeping across if as she knew me, had lost me along the way and only found me again, here. I think she knew it too in that moment. She knew _me_.

I could almost read her thoughts. It was times like this that her guard was down. _Rachel. God, do you have any idea how much I love you? What you do to me?_

Memories played in my head of the day Ivy had asked or tried to force me to be her scion.

Then I heard Ceri's voice.

"Rachel!" and then again, "Rachel! Are you there?"

"I'm here," I said softly to Ivy, and she pulled back from me, dropping her hand. I felt the loss of the contact keenly. I could see in her dark eyes a glimmer of hope, painful to see, because I realized what an ass I've been to her. Ivy who offered everything to me. The beautiful and powerful last living heir to the Tamwood line, scion to Piscary. She could have anyone she desired, but from the look from her eyes said she desired only me. But for all her power, I had the power to crush her with a single word, if I so chose to do so. Power over her that she willingly handed over. It was heady stuff that.

But one word, one look, one gesture from me could crush her. Some days I hated the power that I held over her. It made me responsible, as Kisten had often reminded me, and Ivy was a lot to be responsible for.

I caught sight of a raindrop that clung to her thick dark lashes, until it grew too heavy to be contained any longer. I was mesmerized by that particular raindrop as it freed itself from those lashes, that marked its passing down that sculpted cheek, from one place to another. It gathered finally in the fullness of Ivy's lips, that dew, the source of life.

I was standing in the middle of a storm, rain pouring down, yet my throat felt dry and parched. But water was the furthest thing on my mind. It wasn't enough.

All I had to do is step forward, and drink my full of that dew, long and deep until my thirst was quenched and sated. But once I dare take that first drink, I knew with utter certainty that I would thirst for more. Crave it.

These unusual thoughts were singular enough to give me a moments pause, the intensity of them, was startling. Who was the Vamp now? Was that how it felt for her? This constant need, incessant craving that was like a living thing, enough to driven to distraction. Her willpower was staggering backed by discipline. I could not hide myself from the truth, there was no vampire whammy behind this. I will not bring myself to trivialize this moment.

The need to reach out to her was overwhelming, to touch her. I found myself leaning forward, towards her, all else forgotten. Ceri's voice broke the moment, bringing me back to myself with a start. What would have I done if Ceri weren't looking for me, there to stop what might happen? I don't know. Standing before her, in the rain, utterly wet and cold to the bone, I came to an epiphany. I'm tired of the push and pull between us. What I want... what I want will change everything for better or worse, I don't know. So much was left to the unknown. I accepted what I was feeling for Ivy, what I had felt for her for some time and hadn't wanted to acknowledge. I was a damn good runner, it was time to stop running from the truth.

Ivy's smile warmed, spilling the raindrop down her chin, rapidly speeding down her throat, disappearing in to the folds of the plastered T-shirt, that clung to her chest like a second layer of skin. My gaze lingering at the sight of the rapid rise and fall of her chest, brought a furious blush to my wet cheeks. She must have read something in my face, or picked up with her vampire senses. Flustered, I turned to look for Ceri, who was still calling through the rain and the trees. "I'm here," I said again.

Ceri was bursting through the brush now. She was bare-legged wearing a shinny yellow raincoat, pulled tight. The trees were bending overhead, wind whistling through as the rain blow across me. I turned back around; Ivy was already running down the path I'd came, a blur of black leather.

She's going to have a devil of a time getting out of those leather pants.

She was giving me space, this I knew. I will have to deal with everything when I returned home, without further intrusions. If only Ceri hadn't shown up...

_Pull yourself together. You'll feel better when you get home_, I thought, beginning to shiver as my bodily needs caught up with me.

_Home? Home is where Ivy Tamwood is. She's probably already had a pot of coffee ready for me when I get there._

A smile curbed on my lips, warmed with the thought. _Why did she love me_? Before I could ponder this mystifying thought, Ceri interrupts yet again. My smile disappears as my brows contract in a scowl, marking my displeasure.

If she wasn't a good friend, I swear...

"Rachel?" Ceri was closer now and I turned to the sound of her voice. Her raincoat was dripping wet, shining and bright among all the green. I could see the headlights of her car now beaming into the clearing. "Are you okay?"

Pushing back my displeasure I answered her. "I'm fine," I said. "I got lost on this path."

"We were so worried," she said coming to stand in front of me and wiping her hair out of her eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something reassuring to her when instead, a fit of uncontrollable sneezing hit. Crap!

"You've caught a cold!" Ceri said, stating the obvious.

Lucky me...

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 1: Overture.

This is my first attempt at trying to write a fan fiction for the Rachel Morgan books. I love Kim Harrison's writing style and cast of characters, most notably the Rachel/Ivy angst. It has endless possibilities. I hope that I didn't disgrace myself too badly.

More Fanfics needed! Rally to the clariton call Rachel Morgan Fans!

Ahem... where was I? Ah, yes, thank you for reading! All reviews are welcomed. Comments and critiques, thoughts, ideas, excetra, excetra.

P.S. I revised the story and made due adjustments and corrections. Such errors made because of my haste. Thank you for pointing them out.

**-**Harunomiya


	2. Sonata

**She Saw Me**

Harunomiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Harrison's characters.

**Chapter 2: Sonata**

The sky was dark, as dark as I was feeling at the moment. She was with _him_. I couldn't even think his name. What did he have that I didn't? Besides the obvious appendage. The thought of them together was enough to cause me pain.

I shut my eyes against the agony. It was like the ravening beast was let loose inside, clawing at my vitals, tearing at me, slashing and cutting. The pain of loss and betrayal, was past endurance. If I could have willed myself to die in this moment, I would have.

Rachel had chosen, and it.

Was.

Not.

Me.

With a wrenching effort that was palpable, I caged up the beast inside me, muzzled it's howls of pain and rage. But to keep it silent, from tearing me apart, I began to feed it hate.

It quieted in its cage as it gorged on my hate. Never at Rachel. She didn't want me. My brain offered me proof, but my heart refuted it. I was forced to believe and yet couldn't believe. I knew Rachel, knew her better than I knew myself. She _was _myself, the better part. Dearer than friend, closer than I couldn't possibly hope for.

She could not help what I felt anymore she could return my feelings. But he knew and betrayed me.

Music played from the iPod, pouring into my ears. The lyrics pierced deep, drawing blood.

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about the things the wrong way?_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does._

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about the things the wrong way?_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does._

Words were crooned with such sadness that the tears sprang to my eyes. Word sung that flayed my heart, adding to the pain already there, a constant companion. The rain beat against my face wiping the saltwater.

The words continued, tormenting me further, flaying me alive until I was raw and bloody mess.

_There's a club if you'd like to go_

_Could meet somebody who really loves you_

_So you go, and you stand on your own and_

_You leave on your own and you go home,_

_And you cry and you want to die._

_When you say it's gonna happen "now",_

_When exactly do you mean? See, I've already_

_Waited too long and all my hope is gone_

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about the things the wrong way?_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does._

I yanked the earplugs out, unable to bear anymore. Only tears and rain blurred my vision, but I knew my way with my eyes closed. Such was my pain and sorrow that it seemed that I would burst from it. An impossible longing. The rain mingled with my tears, I couldn't tell which was which anymore. I grieved and the heavens wept with me.

So blind was I that I didn't really see anything else. Someone crashed into me, startling me out of my pain, such was my surprise that I jumped back.

It was Rachel.

It was if my inner turmoil had called her to me.

She was wet, her hair sticking to the side face, in a green spaghetti strap halter and low riding pants.

Why wasn't she with him? What in the Turn was she doing out in the rain?

She was breathing hard, her face flushed and beaded with raindrops. The thunder boomed around us, with another flash of white light, and Rachel and I, breathing hard, stood still in that clearing, close enough that I could see the goose bumps on her flesh. She stared up at me with her beautiful green eyes as I stared right back, unflinching even when I raised my hand to her face and brushed my fingers across her cheek, I wasn't sure she was real.

Touching Rachel sent shivers down my spine and a warmth spread deep in my heart. Even when I touch her in passing, when skin made contact, I can't help responding to her. It was a tormenting pleasure. I always savored the contact no matter how I came by it. It made it all bearable.

It seemed like we stood there together forever, The two of us in a clearing with the rain pounding down, inexplicably brought together in a summer storm. I wanted to talk to her, wanted words to come so I could say something that would make this all real. I wanted to tell her so much. Something about what we had in common, shared: a revelation about a belief once considered sacred. But she only stared at me, with her impossible green eyes, something danced across her face, an emotion that I couldn't name. It was as if as she finally saw me, had lost me along the way and only found me again, here. I think she knew it too in that moment. She saw _me_.

Looking down at her, touching her brought a surge of emotion. _Rachel. God, do you have any idea how much I love you? What you do to me?_

Then I heard Ceri's voice.

"Rachel!" and then again, "Rachel! Are you there?"

"I'm here," Rachel said softly to me, and I pulled back from her, dropping my hand. I felt the loss of the contact keenly. Her words rang clear, _I'm here _in my head. She was saying something more than just words. Was it possible? Did she understand? Really understand? A glimmer of hope blossomed, where there had been none before.

Rachel's green eyes held my eyes, until she became distracted. Her eyes shifted and followed whatever had her attention. I stood stock still, not daring to breath as I was fascinated with look etched across her face, it was austere. Her green eyes darkened to a deeper shade, intense.

There was stark desire on Rachel's, directed at me. She was responding to me in a way that I could never dream of. I knew it for truth, if it wasn't for that look in her face, I sensed and confirmed her accelerated heart rate. That called to the darker part of me, I knew that my pupils would become dilated and the black will spill over, but I fought it, not wanting Rachel to recoil in fear from me and see her desire disappear.

I won out, and watched her eyes cloud with desire, causing her to sway in my direction. My own pulse raced frantically, my body responding to her. But beneath her desire was something, utterly startling to see. Her eyes were wide and momentarily clear-eyed; I saw acceptance. She was no longer trying to fight her attraction for me.

_If only there were no interruptions. Just two of us alone,_ I thought. Where might that look lead to? My chest was rising and falling, my self-control was slipping. I wanted to take her into my arms, and kiss her. To hold her forever and never let her go.

I wanted...

I wanted too much. But the look in her eyes was enough, to fill my heart with joy, and I didn't fight the smile that tugged at my lips. Once again Rachel was distracted, her eyes lingering for a second on my chest. The look of desire darkened her lovely eyes.

She felt my weight of my glance, her face flushed at being caught eying me. Caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. The flustered look that came across her features was utterly endearing to me. I wanted to say something to her, but she turned to look for Ceri, who was still calling through the rain and the trees. "I'm here," Rachel said again.

Rachel has open the closet door, and was peeking out. She found me on the other side, waiting. I didn't want to do or say anything that would send her running back in and shutting the door, barring it shut. I didn't want to push Rachel into anything, she'll need time to figure things out. Time is what I have. I'll wait for as long as she needs. With her back to me, I took off, running the path she'd come. I didn't want anyone to know what had happened here. Didn't want to share it.

I'll wait.

For eternity.

All was still as I open the door to the church where we made our home, Jenks (with his family), Rachel and I. Mustn't forget Ceri. It was well past the children's bedtime everyone was abed as they should be.

The leather was making weird squishy noises with every step I took, and no amount of vampiric ability was able to mask my passage. There was some things that we couldn't pull off.

I know the first thing I want to do, despite common sense dictating that I get out of my wet leathers. Despite practicality stating that I will be dripping water all over the floor. I made my choice as I headed to the kitchen.

I knew that my noise will bring Jenks into the kitchen in a minute, after all he had first watch.

But sure as hell I can bullshit. Affecting an air of unconcern I open the cabinets and peered inside, moving things around, looking for a specific coffee brand that Rachel was fond of.

My heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of her. _Rachel_...

_I can't believe it! Did it really happen? _

"Ivy! You're getting the floor wet!"

Ignoring the indignant Jenks as he hovered over me, I turned on the sink faucet and filled the kettle pot with water. Setting it down on the stove, I then rummaged the cupboards again for a mug. Finding it, I place it down in the tray, alongside the spoon and linen napkin. As an afterthought, I reached for a glass.

Turning to the refrigerator, pulled out the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, poured myself a cup in a glass and drank, draining the contents in one shot. The cool liquid poured down my throat, assuaging the sudden thirst that was there, cleansing the metallic taste of copper.

"Keep an eye out Jenks," I said, indicating the kettle. "I need to dry out."

"Whatever," Jenks retorted, crossing his arms.

Striding into my bedroom, I tossed my iPod in the direction of my bed. Heading to the bathroom, I was already tugging at my wet clothes, dropping them to the floor, one layer at a time. Striping out of my pants was quite a task, but I want to look presentable, not like something the cat dragged in, so I peeled them off from where they stuck to my legs.

Taking a folded towel off the rack, I vigorously toweled at my wet body, making certain that all moister was wiped off my skin. I then turned my attention to my hair, and took as much water as possible out of it, leaving it slightly damp in the end. Slipping into my satin black night robe, I tuck in the edges and secure it in place with the sash.

Padding my way to the kitchen yet again, and find that Jenks was looking at me funny, his eyes held worry and simmering anger.

"Ivy, Rachel's done something stupid," Jenks began. I felt my shoulders tense. "Smug Bastard showed up and told us she's run off. Ceri's gone looking for her." From the tone in his voice, he sounded fit to be tied. He was seething with anger. "I kicked him out of our home. I threatened him that if he ever showed his face again, you and I will beat the living daylights out of him!" He flew back and forth, face clouding with fury. "No, we'll fillet Smug Bastard for one," he looked at my direction. "Fillet him for two," he corrected.

As Jenks ranted on about the many things he'll do, I couldn't suppress the smile. Jenks loyalty to us, was iron clad, and we gave it in turn. He didn't like him either, he's been itching to do some damage. if his expression was any indication, he was hoping that Smug Bastard was stupid enough to come by.

I brought the tray with me to the living room, where the baby grand piano sat in the corner at an angle. I set the tray down at the coffee table and walk over to the long neglected baby grand. Not neglected per se, it was well taken care of, but untouched. Lifting the lid, I run my fingers lightly against the cool ivory keys, that chimed according to their assigned pitch.

The Bach minuet, came into my head and I let my fingers take over. My fingers were dancing, filling the void with music, infused with my joy.

- - -

Damn it. I'm cold and wet.

A cord. Sound struck. Then a scale. Up and down, up and down. The notes swirled through the air; they beckoned me.

It was Ivy. she was playing such joyful music, so uplifting.

Suddenly the bubble burst. I wasn't alone anymore. Jenks whispered in my ear. "She's amazing," he was hovering besides me.

"Yeah," agreed Ceri, her voice soft.

The music ended and she sagged forward an the bench, as if drained. Both Jenks and Ceri were smart enough to know that they needed to become scarce, lest Ivy would be offended that they listened in. They said their good nights, and made I should have followed their lead. Done the smart thing. But I'm not known for doing the smart thing. More's the pity.

I step into the living room, drawn to Ivy.

"Don't stop."

Ivy stilled. "You heard me?"

I nodded my head. "God in heaven heard you." I said.

"Did she?" her lips curved into a smile as she brown eyes danced. She glanced up at the ceiling. "I hope You enjoyed the show."

She turn her brown eyes on me, and took me in, they held a hint of concern for me. She stood and strode over with tea. _I was right! _I felt warm already. "Get out of those clothes before you fall sick." She said. Right on cue, a fit of sneezing hit.

"Too late," I managed to say with an embarrassed smile.

"Must I always keep an eye on you?" Ivy asks with a slight smile on her lips.

"I guess someone has to." I said taking the proffered cup.

She smiled, it was so warm. "I guess that would be me, then." Ivy wasn't bothered by that, in fact she looked forward to it.

I found that I didn't mind either. I blushed.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 2: Sonata

I wanted to explore the events from Ivy's prospective. You know, what sent her running into a summer storm.

Of course, the lyrics were The Smiths "How soon is now?" I also like T.a.T.u cover of the song, but The Smiths seem to suit the moment.

Now, it would be interesting to know what music you think Ivy would have on her iPod.

More Fanfics needed! Rally to the call Rachel Morgan Fans!

Ahem... where was I? Ah, yes, thank you for reading! All reviews are welcomed. Comments and critiques, thoughts, ideas, excetra, excetra.

**-**Harunomiya


	3. Standchen

**She Saw Me**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Harrison's characters.

**Chapter 3: Standchen **

Finally, changing out of the wet clothes, and into an over sized T with the See Spot Kill legend across it, and a pair of drawstring shorts. I padded back to the living room and saw that Ivy had resumed her seat of the bench at the piano. She was a sight to behold in that satin rob, that enhanced her fair complexion. Dark and so achingly beautiful.

I cannot help but remember yet again what an ass I've been to her all this time knowing how Ivy felt.

_Why the hell does Ivy put up with me? _I couldn't help wondering. If I were in her shoes, I would have definitely kicked my ass to the curve and never looked back. Still, knowing that she had every right to so and didn't, brought tears that stung my eyes.

Looking at her I couldn't hold back the words that escaped lips. "You must hate me," I murmured. Her keen sense of hearing caught the words and she turned to face me. Her rich brown eyes were wide, lips slightly parted, a look of utter disbelief, all genuine.

- - -

I looked at Rachel; I see the tears that shimmered in the corner of her eyes. My heart aches, and can't believe my eyes and ears.

_Hate_ you? Hate _you_?

Do I hate you, Rachel? Hate? Never. I adore you, revere you. I would drop my life down at your feet and allow you to dance upon it, if you so wished, like Kali dances upon the prone body of Shiva. I want you as I never wanted anything else, nor will I ever want again. You're in me, in my blood, my thoughts. I would gladly sit at your feet and be content to gaze upon you, study the line of your jaw, the fullness of your lips. I would spend eternity fascinated by those emerald shards that shine with a brilliance and life that the gemstone was incapable of. The pleasure that I derived from studying the fall of her red hair. Set in your pale skin and framed by the curtain of your crimson hair. The pulsating life of your Irish bloodline that runs through your veins.

My hands crave to touch your crimson hair, the cream of your flesh. Run my fingers across your freckles that are hidden under a spell, by a tiny amulet put into a pinky ring that you always wear. Yes, I know about them.

Just your voice, just one look and all my control is lost. A smile from you sears me. You're the living embodiment of everything that is beautiful, what I could never hope to be. I could _never _hate you. It's me, if I must. If I die as a result of loving you, I will never be capable of bearing you any malice.

Ivy tried to separate herself from Rachel, from long intervals from the one person, the knowledge of whose very existence renewed her hopes and revived her near-dead spirit. Life until first sight of her had been a tedious, self-indulgent, routine through which she went through the motions. From the night they met, and decided to leave the I.S. along with Jenks, she's been fueled by emotions more powerful, consuming than the contempt she felt for what she was.

Rachel might very well cast her aside; abandon her, once her curiosity had been satisfied. But there'd never been a question of choice. That lovely witch had the power to turn her any way she chose, to deprive her of all rational thought. Rachel turned her into a creature made entirely of nameless need simply by her being alive in the world, and within her grasp. Ivy could only surrender to something greater than her loathing; could only close her eyes and submit herself to the boundless depths of her incapacitating need for Rachel.

- - -

I took several steps forward, halted, then continued across the room until I was standing directly in front of her. Uncertain, Ivy held still, I couldn't blame her; I never really think things through. I'm the fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants kind of girl. My hand approached the side of her face, brushed the hair falling over her shoulders, and then pulled back.

"Can I?" I asked, indicating the piano bench.

"Of course." Ivy shifted to the far end of the bench, with a curious expression on her face.

Getting finally comfortable, I looked at Ivy with expectancy. "Play," I asked of her.

Ivy's face was a mask of thought as she debated what to play for me. Clearly, she hadn't meant to be overheard and caught so unawares. It was not often that happens. She chose something that was familiar even to the layman like myself.

And she did. Gloriously so. My jaw came unhinged. Utterly amazing, there was no way to describe Ivy's playing. Her hands glided over the keys with a light and yet a sensual touch, and here I was sitting on the piano bench, Ivy's thigh brushed against mine. Her elbow touching my wrist, and I can barely breathe.

As the last note faded, I could finally speak pass the lump at my throat. "Amazing," I managed softly, voice reverent and breathy at the same time. I allowed my head to rest on her shoulder, content. And as if we've been together this way countless times before-I with my head on her shoulder, Ivy with her hands on the piano-her fingers down to make more music, so intimate and meaningful, that I had to close my eyes in order to appreciate it fully: a ballad built on the dreams of a lifetime. Ivy played for me, and I absorbed the warmth of her and fragrance as her arm moved against my side. The melody, delved into the deepest recesses of my mind and thoughts, calling out to me, possessing.

- - -

The dear weight of her, head on my shoulder sent my heart pounding, how I wish to take her in my arms, but I was content with her nearness. She could not know what it meant, that she was so close to me. Unafraid. I wanted her to stay a little longer, feeling emboldened I made my choice.

I wanted to let Rachel know how deeply I felt. What she meant. Whatever I chosen to play it would be, I would bare my soul before her, all that I am and am not. No turning back. I can only prey that Rachel would feel the power and purity of my love. And I'll wait, hoping she'll let me know, somehow.

A familiar melody fluttered in my mind and I inwardly smiled knowing that She was Listening, after all I, we, literally lived in Her house. It was perfect.

Willed the best of me as I played, coaxed the notes to life with a sure and light touch. Willed the cords to speak for me, the words that I could not. I am rendered mute with your nearness and the emotions that choke me.

My fingers are light and furtive as I stroked the ivory keys, with all the emotion you stir with me, touching, caressing tenderly like I would, had I your supple body under my hands. I move forward and breathe you in, inhaling, your essence assails me, and I can't help myself the bittersweet torment of you. The rich scent that was of the wet earth mingled with your fragrant hair smelling of the rain teases my senses.

Here you are, Rachel, besides me with you crimson hair falling over my arm like a curtain, hands folded in your lap; so very close, and yet...

- - -

I was well aware of Ivy. Her face was transformed as she played, open and beautiful.

Such awareness was... stirring. I closed my eyes and listened to her, my senses magnified at the briefest of contact. It was so moving, so consuming, that it brought tears to my eyes, I wanted to give myself to her forever.

My embarrassment was replaced with an entirely different kind of flush as I felt her thumb move, softly grazing the top of my hand. My heart seized in my chest and a familiar heat spread throughout me, pulsing into my core. Breath caught in my throat, I glanced up to see if she had noticed the change too...

The sharp intake of breath that came from her told me she had. I closed my eyes, savoring the sound of Ivy taking me into her, scenting me, soaking my feelings in. So warm, so familiar, so comforting. I tilted my head back, so natural for me to simply to raise my face, no longer fight it, and give in.

And then...

I kissed her.

Ivy tasted faintly of citrus, more exactly of good ol' vitamin C. Her kiss was the nectar of the gods, the more I tasted, the more I craved. The press of her lips melding. The softness of them I felt her arms wrap around me, and hold me close and yet gently, as giving me a chance to pull away whenever I chose...

Not yet.

A little more. I leaned in further into her and into the kiss.

Ivy dropped her hands, but held my face with gentle fingers for a moment longer, was the one who drew back, slowly and reluctant. She traced a finger across my flushed cheek, sending exquisite shivers along my skin. Her brown eyes held the black rim, but I wasn't frightened. Ivy was still with me, looking at me with infinite desire and tenderness.

- - -

Our lips touched in that tentative first kiss, sending a shock of pleasure throughout me. An Emily Dickinson line sprang to the forefront,_ We talked with each other, about each other though neither of us spoke_. I couldn't believe that she was in my arms warm and yielding, to the sweet kiss. The softness of her pressed against me, shuddering with mounting passion.

How she called to my own desire for her, my very blood stirred, responding to her and the steady pounding of Rachel's heart, pumping her blood throughout her body. It was utter madness as I kept fighting myself, yet wanting desperately to surrender completely before this moment.

My hands cup your face, fingers caressing, I have your kiss forever branded in my soul, burns me alive, consuming and I know that if this moment is all you are able to offer... My eyes study your face, committing every line and curve to memory. The beauty of you is etched in me forever. Staring into your green eyes, once willingly kissed and I know, Rachel, I want it all. All of you, as I would give it all to you without holding anything back.

All that I am is yours for the taking.

I take your hand in mine.

Will you take mine?

- - -

My hand was caught in Ivy's tender and yet tentative grip. She was still uncertain of me and damn it to the Turn so was I. I mustered the courage to kiss her, can I take another step further? Was I brave enough to move forward in this quasi-relationship that was us? I already knew the things that counted, that I could trust her with my life, and have my back when things got hairy.

I knew that if I wanted more I had to make the first move. It was all up to me. I stood, holding onto Ivy's hand, with a light pressure, when I felt her try to withdraw. I'm not going to let her go. I felt my lips curve into a shy smile as my face burned with my choice, but I tugged Ivy to her feet.

Her eyes were wide, and the rim of black intensified, and momentarily receded. Standing so close to her, fear was not in my thoughts, but what awaited under that satin robe that draped Ivy's body, teasing me so.

Were I more daring, I'd allow my first thought to become a reality: a baby grand + two willing bodies = a lot of action. Her lithe body would reflect beautifully against the sheen of the polished surface of the dark wood. A breathtakingly beautiful contrast. But alas, reason came to my rescue, it wouldn't do for our housemates to catch us in the act. Someday.

"Rachel?" Ivy's soft query broke through my wild fantasies. she must have picked up on my erratic breathing.

"Huh?" I was ever so eloquent.

Her brown eyes filled with worry. "Do you regret-?" Ivy couldn't even finish.

My eyes widened at the misunderstanding. "God no!"

The worry vanished.

"I was, uh, just wondering." reduced to a stuttering idiot.

"What are you wondering? You have the strangest look on your face."

I can't let her know what I was thinking...well, not yet anyway.

Words were spilling forth before I knew what I was saying. "Which bedroom should we use? Yours or mine?" My face burned under Ivy's glance. Her sharp intake was loud in the sudden silence, the intensity of her desire magnified.

I swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Ivy looked ready to consume me whole. Instead of feeling nervous, I felt utterly pleased by that reaction. I was definitely a bad witch...

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 3: Standchen.

I love pieces that are composed with the piano or the violin in mind.

The first piece I imagine Ivy would be playing would be Fur Elise. The other was Schubert's Standchen (Serenade), as a piano solo, (a particular favorite of mine.) In fact, it inspired this chapter. I highly recommend it to anyone willing to listen. I came across the German translation of the lyrics:

_My song beckons softly_

_through the night to you;_

_Below the quiet grove,_

_come to me, beloved!_

_In the rustle of the slender leaf tips whispers_

_in the moonlight;_

_Do not fear the evil spying_

_of the betrayer, my dear._

_Do you hear the Nightingale's call?_

_Ah, they beckon to you,_

_With the sweet sound of their singing_

_they beckon to you for me._

_They understand the heart's longing,_

_know the pain of love,_

_They calm each tender heart_

_with their silver tones_

_Let them also stir within your breast,_

_beloved, hear me!_

_Trembling I wait for you,_

_Come, please me!_

A call to arms! More Fanfics needed! Rally to the clarion call Rachel Morgan Fans!

Ahem... where was I? Ah, yes, thank you for reading! All reviews are welcomed. Comments and critiques, thoughts, ideas, excreta, excreta.

**-**Harunomiya


	4. Rhapsody

**She Saw Me**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Harrison's characters.

**WARNING!** Contains mature content not suitable for younger readers.

**Chapter 4: Rhapsody**

Ivy led Rachel to her room, cautiously and carefully. It was only a short distance down the hall, but it was an immeasurable distance as well as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She led her into her room and closed the door behind them as Rachel stared at the floor of the room, knowing that once the line was cross there was no going back. _Do I even want to? _Rachel fleetingly wondered.

"Take off your shirt, Rachel." Ivy's soft request had no note of command, but gentle affection. Ivy was already sliding her own robe off, baring her lovely white skin to her in full. Her back was turned however, and Rachel could see that Ivy's back was smooth and supple in its curving lines. She turned slowly and the slender woman glanced down, not shyly, but looking where her eyes had looked. Her breasts were petite, and the nipples swollen and painfully erect. She walked to where Rachel stood and ran her fingers through the thick hair.

_Definitely not, _she thought and Rachel's face reddened in the darkness as she slid the shirt from her body without preamble or reluctance. A few soft words, a caress of tenderness from her and she'd given in. Ivy stood close, needing the same comfort she herself did, though surely uncomfortable with the subject. Rachel's arms slid around Ivy's slender frame, hugging her close, offering touch and closeness as the best comfort between them with her words.

Ivy slowly returned the embrace, laying her soft cheek on her shoulder, something in her frame relaxing as Rachel gave her the succor she did not allow herself to achieve alone. Yes, Ivy was stoic, and resistant, but it meant the pain had nowhere to go, no tears to carry it away. The gentle touch of her beautiful red-haired love cured all ills.

Her eyes lifted and the brown gaze met Rachel's. Ivy leaned close, her lips brushing Rachel's impulsively. The kiss soft and tender lingered, longer than it should have as she pulled away. Blushing Ivy gazed into her eyes calmly. "Go, I'll join you."

* * *

Blinking slowly, as if emerging from a trance, Rachel slowly pulled away from her and entered further the room. Moving to the far side of the bed so that she could watch Ivy, she knelt on the bed, knees parted slightly and her hands resting on her thighs, palms down. Rachel's thick hair, dark red in the dimness of the room, hung loose down her back and around her shoulders, pooling on the bed behind and beside her. She ignored the wind that teased at her hair, throwing strands across her face and body, and made her nipples pucker at its cool touch. She found herself fascinated by the slender beauty of Ivy as she continued to stand in the glow of moonlight.

Ivy's eyes lifted to seek Rachel's, her hair flowing in the slight breeze, pooling along her shoulders like a waterfall of endless night as she faced her beautiful witch. "So lovely..."

Rachel smiled softly, both amazed by and moved by the love in her brown eyes. Her gaze met Ivy's calmly. She had complete trust in her and whatever that she asked of her she would give. Something familiar and vaguely disturbing floated on the wind, teasing at the back of witch's mind, but she forced it away. In the room, they were completely safe from everyone and everything but themselves and each other. Rachel began to open her senses to the enchantment that existed in this moment. "What do you desire?"

* * *

She leaned close and brushed Rachel's round breast lightly, feeling her heartbeat. "Only you, my love," Ivy's eyes shone softly and she smiled as she took a deep breath. Her expression cleared and Rachel could suddenly see the stillness in her, feel the power that was her pure control. With careful hands Ivy caressed her lovingly, spoke softly. "Living silk..." Her eyes met Rachel's, and the shimmering brown of her eyes glimmered strangely. She breathed slowly, deeply. She felt the cool fire that was desire beginning in her body, as she was aware of Rachel's beauty and grace.

Rachel's fingers brushed Ivy's cheek as she did so, traced the lips, lingering a moment longer than necessary. She dared not touch her as Ivy had touched her, she was afraid Ivy would read more in the caress than she wanted her to, so she satisfied herself with what touch she could manage and remain innocent in her intent.

The shimmer of Rachel's skin in the soft light made Ivy shiver in anticipation. She also became more aware of Rachel's perfection, the lovely slender form before her, the fall of her hair over body and curve. Young yet, and into womanhood... but she saw deeper, greater beauty, waiting to be coaxed to life. Her breathing threatened to speed up, speaking in a soft, husky voice.

"Beautiful." The power shimmered into being as she spoke the words, awareness birthing power as power waited to be noticed. Rachel's power seethed in the air, in the room, woken by the gentle awareness of power Ivy had always had of her. It was never, had never been a matter of amount. It was a matter of scope, and when she'd been taught that all gained power by becoming one with another, either through sex, through becoming one with the world, or one with their own inner power, she had understood. She was half of a whole, her subtle, thoughtful power opposite her lover's simple yet wildly wonderful power.

She slowly then began sliding her soft delicate hands over Rachel's faintly shimmering skin. Her lips parted as she touched her intimately, lovingly. Ivy had wanted to do this for a long time, to touch her love. Now she could do so, and not be taken for unnaturally desiring her and be denied.

Rachel remained still beneath Ivy's caresses, shocked by a feeling of love and desire that she'd never let herself recognize with her. It was joy to feel the smooth, fingers moving over her skin, but a stronger longing built in her with each passing moment. She placed her hands on either of Ivy's shoulders. She felt silky softness and warmth of her flesh like she had been lying in a field of grass in high summer with the sun brightly shining overhead. Rachel slid her hands down over Ivy's arms, even as Ivy continued to caress tenderly.

Back up Ivy's arms, Rachel's hands moved, her fingers caressing in gentle circles, teasing. Her hands encircled Ivy's neck gently, and then rubbed down her chest and over tender, firm breasts. She cupped the mounds in her palms, rubbing softly over the turgid, aureoles, soothing... and finding pleasure in the feel of her flesh. She moved her hands away to less provocative areas, a blush tinting her cheeks as she looked at Ivy's eyes to judge her reaction to the touch.

* * *

Ivy was shivering slightly, and caught Rachel's eyes. Her skin, much as hers, was now slightly flushed. Her lips were parted and a dark, knowing look was in them. Instead of reacting with rejection or cruelty, she leaned closer. Ivy hands slowly moved up the smooth skin of Rachel's belly, letting her feel the warmth as it engulfed each of them. The power their attraction warmed them, encouraged them in the darkness and reach for more, like all newborn-growing things do. Her hands slid gently, cupping the soft, firm flesh and making the ache in herself lessen, though it undoubtedly provoked Rachel's ache. Leaning closer her hands moved up, cupping her love's neck, her cheeks, moving slowly over her lips, tracing their smoothness. Then traced her fingers along the beautiful eyelids, the ears, and the blushing cheeks.

She withdrew her hands but slowly. Taking one of Rachel's hands she slowly brought it over to her lips. "Body and mind, heart and soul. I am yours." Ivy huskily whispered words that brushed against the skin. Gently she drew Rachel's hand as she leaned close her eyes closed.

Ivy took her Rachel's finger into her mouth, and gently suckled upon it, she felt the, jerking against her incisors. The involuntary reaction, caused blood to be drawn. Ivy stilled, as the first droplets of blood spilled into her mouth, tasting the essence of the lovely witch. She fought the instinct that was part of her, her tongue tracing the tip, stroking it as it slowly sealed. She shuddered again, and pulled away, tasting of her lover's blood, and feeling the potency of her desire sliding through her own body.

* * *

Rachel could not move, couldn't breathe as Ivy's tongue slid over and around her finger, licking away the last traces of blood. The faintest pressure of teeth against the pad of her finger caused a heaviness to settle in Rachel's lower body, a weight that ached and throbbed with each heartbeat. She took a deep, much needed breath as Ivy let the digit slip from between her lips and offered her hand. Rachel took Ivy's hand in hers, amazed at the soft, muted shine within their skin, so alike, yet different and all the more lovely for coming together.

They knelt, face to face as close as they could with only space between their parted knees, yet Rachel wanted to be closer. Slowly she drew Ivy hand to her, brushing her lips lightly over the fingertips. Then she pressed Ivy's palm to her cheek, green eyes meeting her brown ones. With her hand over that of her tender lover's, she slid them down her neck and slowly over her chest to touch her own breast.

Rachel traced Ivy's finger across her cheek, her throat, and her breast. Ivy hand felt the firm flesh, the soft tremor of heart beneath skin and bone. Trembling, her eyes wide open, she leaned closer, her hand gently grasping the soft mound, gently kneading it as she leaned in a delivered a kiss much deeper then the last they shared.

* * *

Ivy tasted her sweetness, and let Rachel taste her own; as her tongue slipped between parted lips. She allowed no time for thought, any time for consideration. She wanted this, and it would happen. They were one body, one soul, split in twain, with two hearts, two minds. She gently gave of her strength, her skill, gave it up to her, freely and without jealousy. It was all Rachel's, freely. Her skin began to glow - a soft, moonlight glow as her other hand gently caressed Rachel's thigh, slid up to touch her groin, her soft belly in a loving caress, remembering where they came from.

* * *

Rachel's hand left Ivy's, moving to touch her as she was being touched. Fingertips gently traced the line of Ivy's throat, the silken skin over her collarbone before drifting lower. She returned her kiss with her own, one that was tentative in the way not of fear, but of dealing with something precious. Ivy lips were soft and yielding against hers and the taste filled her senses, heightening them. Rachel savored the feel of Ivy's breast against her palm, enjoying the feel of the firm orb in her hand. She plucked gently at the hardened nub, delighting in the soft sighs Ivy would breathe into her mouth with each touch.

She felt Ivy's power sliding around and through her, an exotic flavor so different from her own. She returned the gift, playfully sending her own power to twine around her, teasing and tickling and free for the taking. Offering of her own magic as she offered all that she was to Ivy. Heart, soul and body.

Fire coursed through her veins; cool fire that made her body tighten in ways that she'd never felt before - or rather that she'd never understood before. Her shimmering eyes opened slowly and met her lover's eyes. The rich brown was now alight with deeper fire of pure desire and the black also moving, shifting constantly. Her other hand moved up the smooth skin and gentle swells of her lover's body, and she gently grasped both small mounds and caressed the hard nipples lovingly. Her soft gasps became a deep, urgent moan as she slipped her tongue to caress her, tasting of her.

A faint voice in the back of her mind spoke of soul kisses not being shared with one's own gender, but they were one; it could not be forbidden to love oneself. The desires she'd hidden, both from herself and her beloved were important now - she could not hide these things any longer. She moved closer, pressed against Ivy until her moonlit skin touched hers, their thighs brushing lightly as their hands were pressed together. She drank of her beloved's power even as she poured herself, her breath, her life into her beloved one. Where they touched they no longer glimmered, no longer merely shined. Ivy's skin took on a soft opalescent glow, a nacreous glow that pearls kept to themselves as her Ivy became moonlight and silver...

Rachel's arms slipped around Ivy's body, her hands caressing Ivy back languidly as they shared an endless kiss. Their breath mingled where their mouths met in gentle dance. She pulled her close, feeling Ivy soft breasts pressed against her own, their bellies rubbing together lightly, leaving Rachel desiring closer contact. Her hands slid down Ivy's back to clutch at her derriere, pressing her closer until there was not even the swirling of their power between them.

Around them the power twisted and flowed in colors that could not be seen by the eye, both their auras blending until they were neither and both, one Power that could not be named. It moved like a wind, or a lover's hand, caressing the women's bare skin or tugging on a lock of red or raven-colored hair.

Rachel drew her lips away, her breathing ragged with desire unquenched. She stared in awe-stuck love at her, feeling that here with Ivy she was finally healed of the wound they'd suffered when birth had separated them. She brushed Ivy's cheek with the back of her fingers, following the touch with a kiss that trailed along Ivy's jaw-line and soft kisses that dropped down her throat.

* * *

Ivy arched into the gentle kisses and her hands fell away from Rachel's body, only to find their way to her hips, gently holding her close. She shifted slightly and her thigh pressed between Rachel's to part them lightly. One hand caught her as she knelt before her and arched into the tender kisses while her other hand lightly stroked Rachel's hip.

Her breath caught and she spoke Rachel's name, not aloud, not in word, but in a language so primal that it was unknown except between them. Shivering in need, in anticipation she called out to her witch, begged her not to cease. Her breath exploded from her body as her Rachel's lips were placed between her firm breasts and more power swirled around them, her aura falling over Rachel like a lover's body.

* * *

The hand behind Ivy flattened against her back, supporting her body as she leaned back, baring herself for Rachel's questing mouth. There was warmth in the wind, touching them with the love they shared, as well as a cold touch of the forbidden that raised the flesh on Rachel's arms. She brushed the soft, fragrant skin with her mouth, feeling the swell of Ivy's breast and her breathing quickened. She'd tasted of Ivy already this night, had tasted her lips and her breath, now she wanted to taste other things.

Her mouth glided over smooth, unblemished skin to the puckered flesh. She remembered Ivy's sighs of minutes before when she'd teased her with fingers. She longed to hear those sighs again. The moonlit glow from within Ivy that left the hard nub darker than the other flesh, but also with fiery lights under the skin like those within those lovely blue eyes. Rachel was rewarded with soft moans of pleasure as she used her tongue to chase one such pinpoint of fire with her tongue, swirling it around the aureole for long moments before her own desire for more closeness caused her to draw the tip between her lips to suckle gently.

Ivy moved against her as Rachel teased her with tongue and lips, but Rachel held her upper body still with her other hand pressed against her chest. This did little to quell the slow rocking of her lower body, her thigh moving slowly back and forth where it was pressed intimately between Rachel's legs.

* * *

It was not a sigh that she received however, not at first - it was a shocked gasp, a quiet exclamation of sudden pleasure that overwhelmed her beloved's senses. She hadn't imagined this, hadn't ever felt this. It was warmth and love and a pleasure unlike anything she'd experienced. Even those few times she'd explored herself there had been nothing to compare with the soft kiss of Rachel's lips to her breast. Even as Rachel held her still - so strong! - her hips moved, thigh slowly pressing against those soft and moist places between them. She shuddered and sighed softly then as she relaxed into the forbidden delight of Rachel's love.

Ivy slowly ran her hands along Rachel's shoulders, urging her on, accepting her kisses, and reveling in them. As her own body shimmered with fire that was desire that streamed through her love's body begged for touch, begged to be caressed. Her hands slid along her back, lightly, lovingly; even as her thigh pressed harder against Rachel's closed nether lips. She shuddered as the suckling became more intimate.

Then Ivy's eyes opened wildly and grasped Rachel's arms tightly... and sank her fingers, her hands into her lover's body, sliding her flesh, her power, her self into her in a shock of glorious pleasure. Her thigh slid into her lover's body in a manner impossible for true flesh... but she was inside Rachel's delicate flower, flowing in the slight movements along her womb, along her sacred body. Ivy cried aloud, meaningless words that spoke only of love.

* * *

The sudden and unexpected amount of intimacy in Ivy's touch shocked Rachel. Teeth closed around stiff flesh gently grating the oversensitive bud as she drew away, gasping. Rachel had nothing, nothing to compare to what she felt now. Everything she'd ever yearned to for, every caress she ever craved was in Ivy's touch and more. Her breath left her body, drawn or pushed away by the ecstasy and the power that coursed through both women. It was exquisite, this feeling of having Ivy within her in a way no mere man could ever be.

Clutching at Ivy, she pulled her up so they were both so they faced each other again. Pressing her hands against Ivy's back, she drew her close even has she felt her fingers enter Rachel's flesh. As their bodies touched, breast slid into breast, belly joined belly and hips slid together and into each other like fitted pieces. Rachel could feel her Ivy inside of her, Ivy's sex rubbing against hers, wet, tender lips sliding against and into each other with pleasurable friction that existed only on a magical plane. She kissed Ivy again, deeply and with all her love as they moved into and against each other's bodies in a joining that beyond that of body and body...

* * *

Ivy muffled what should have been a scream with that kiss so deep and soft, no longer attempting to draw breath from outside but taking Rachel's breath into herself and then gifting it to her in kind, a closed circuit of their mingled life. Her fingers slid along Rachel's back, along her soft body, fingers gently moving into her love's cleft from behind, as her other hand drew nails lightly along the unmarked back. She was drowning in her lover's flesh, being with her, sharing her body and life as one.

Her love and desire became flame, as her body erupted into glow, blue and green and reds shimmering flames sliding from under her glowing nacreous flesh to the surface to spread and fade and begin life anew. As Rachel's love and flesh mingled with her own her heart stopped and life became a single pulse of pure love, a point of absolute unity, a singularity that consisted only of them...

Where Rachel left off and Ivy began was unknowable, for they were truly one flesh, one body in this moment. One heartbeat sustained them, one spirit resided within, one mind knew them, one body found the ultimate pleasure and the two woman shared it with one another. The fire of Ivy's need washed over them both, dancing in their delight until it was drank in by Rachel's want, absorbed into her body like drowning women sinking beneath the surface of the water. They gave and took from each other, offering all and taking it as only one can do with the deepest love.

Slowly, slowly their minds and bodies parted, leaving them succored by love and made whole and pure by their own power. They were no longer as they once were and their glow, their power confirmed it. They were made anew in the fires of their love and their sacrifices; they could feel the changes within themselves, within each other. The fire of their skin shifted and painted the room in beauty as Ivy looked into Rachel's eyes, her mirror. She did not speak aloud, but her words were clear.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 4: Rhapsody.

Uh... as you can see, I got carried away. This chapter alone earns an M rating or has it fallen into the lemon category? All is well that ends well...

And with that, I take my leave, giving way to another. Unless I get any suggestions where the story should go from here, this is the end. Of course, I'll admit it'll be interesting to write what happens the morning after. Writing this has tapped me out!

P.S. I'll probably rewrite this.

More Fan Fics needed! Rally to the call Rachel Morgan Fans!

Ahem... where was I? Ah, yes, thank you for reading! All reviews are welcomed. Comments and critiques, thoughts, ideas, excreta, excreta.

**-**Harunomiya


	5. Encore

**She Saw Me**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Harrison's characters.

**WARNING!** Contains mature content not suitable for younger readers.

**Chapter 5: Encore**

When they had discovered what the touch of pale flesh truly held for them after their shared night awakening to desire and love, they were eager seek it in each others arms time and again. They didn't want the magic of their first time to end. Even though their bodies spent and sated from their intense lovemaking, they soothed one another and found solace in as many ways as they could; loving touch and warm body against hers, caressing and holding. Yet it was never quite enough, wanting more.

Finally but reluctantly they parted as sleep claiming them both.

Emerging from Ivy's bathroom, Rachel's mind was occupied with q singular question that prominent among so many. _What happens now_? She wondered.

Drawing her thoughts from such dark and gloomy subjects Rachel hunted for her in the beautiful maze of Ivy's living space. A glimpse of pale skin and mother of pearl in the bend of light provided by one of the low crystal lamps showed Ivy lying amid the pillows on the bed. Rounding the corner of the massive bed, hand sliding along satin sheets, she felt her heart flutter in anticipation, she knew there would be true fulfillment in their gentle play.

Rachel paused to contemplate the dark beauty on the bed. _What ever made me afraid of loving her and being loved by her? _Rachel thought wonderingly, what she discovered in Ivy's arms was amazing beyond description.

Ivy was lying on the royal blue sheets, her milky skin almost translucent, as she lounged languidly among her pillows. Her small, firm breasts moved slowly as she breathed; she seemed almost asleep. One delicate hand rested below her naked breasts, the other was casually flung across a sapphire pillow. One knee was raised, and hid from view the bare places between her legs, while revealing the perfect curve of her derriere as the other leg was stretched long through the bed sheets.

When Ivy turned to look upon her that Rachel saw the bright light of her ever present awareness; desire intermixed with something deeper and lasting, and potent.

Rachel spoke softly. "I have never seen you look as you do now; I would dare even the ever-after to bring light to your skin and fire to your eyes." It was, at that moment, truth. Rachel could no more lie to her than she could lie to herself and the compliment was not merely flattering. Rachel needed to feel true flesh into flesh, needed to be held completely and fully by another's body, find release yet again that she had denied herself and Ivy both.

"You will not need to dare the ever-after; I have found a way to give you that gift and to enjoy it." Ivy's soft words were gentle and they brought Rachel's heart beating quickly to her throat. It had always been this way: Ivy always gave Rachel not what she wanted or what she desired, but what she needed. The rings of black that surrounded her brown pupils looked upon Rachel with love and more than love.

The they had long since learned that to traipse about the church too lightly clothed was an invitation to disaster, but they enjoyed being beautiful. The growth of their desire had also made them more bold than they once had been as well, and their choices in dress reflected that. So Rachel was dressed as Ivy was not, but it was far more revealing than it had been in past years.

The a night robe that was Ivy's, nearly crimson colored that she wore shimmered, nearly translucent in the white light that lit Ivy's room. Despite its translucence one could never catch more than a hint of breast, the possibility of navel, or the shadow of the line of her sex. The robe ended just below Rachel's thigh's, loosely tide at the waist; from there the shimmering material gave discreet revelation of her shapely thighs. Rachel met the heat it brought to Ivy's gaze with an understanding that in another time might have once denied. But it was more than that. Seeing Rachel wearing her close, her scent seeping into the cloth and mingling with her own pleased her, and caused her heart to flutter.

Bare footed, Rachel slowly walked to Ivy as she rose to greet her. Delicate hands met, clasped as Ivy's body moved along Rachel's, breasts meeting as their lips did. The almost electrical frisson of kissing her was accompanied by the warm heat of flesh, and it almost immediately brought potency to the shine of their skins. The touch of light to Ivy's skin held a faint shimmer to it, the luminosity of radium or sea foam in moonlight. Rachel's skin held a nacreous glow, pearlescence that revealed what the night robe had hidden before.

The kiss deepened, slowly, becoming more than a just a kiss. Rachel's heart sped up, and she felt the thunder of Ivy's heart against her breast do the same. Slowly breaking the kiss, Ivy's mouth traveled down, along her neck, causing her to lift her face up to gaze at the ceiling with its fantastic whorls and shapes of icy marble, shining silver, and crystalline glass. The heat of the vampire's kisses along her throat stole her breath away and as those soft lips caress her throat, gently hands traced the tendons of wrist and the smooth muscle of arms.

Ivy slowly brought Rachel's arms down, and once more their fingers became laced together as she murmured softly, "It has been too long." Rachel flushed, shame and guilt washing hot blood to her cheeks, ears and breasts.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes, as she slowly embraced Ivy, though she did not sob. But she had hoped she would not harm Ivy. Instead she had caused Rachel to harm Ivy, as she denied any such succor in the warm touch of her flesh.

Rachel started to open her mouth, to ask for forgiveness, and tell her of what a fool she had been to deny Ivy these pleasures, but gentle fingers moved to stop her from speak

"No, heart-of-me, no... I will give you the release you need, though it will not be the release I wish to give you." Her eyes shimmered, laughter within them and the faint glow of her skin and the warmth of her body chasing the shame – though not the guilt – from Rachel's mind. Ivy would know: there could be no denying that they would each have been visited by hateful inadequacies, torments visited upon each of them in private terror and shame, but Rachel's hangups were based on the pain she's always causing the beautiful vamp.

Rachel knew what she meant, to bring to life to the mark was to call forth the pheromones. "I do not deserve such kindness," said Rachel, her head bowing and her tears slipping along her cheeks.

"No...you deserve far more, and would that I could give it all to you." Ivy lifted her witch's head, sought the mirror of her self and kissed her, sharing in the tears as some fell from her own brown eyes. When she broke the kiss she spoke softly. "But I will give you what can be given, and it will ease at least those aches which are mine to heal in you." Ivy kissed Rachel again, sliding the dress up her body, letting the supple leather caress her body as Ivy removed it.

Letting fall the beautiful dress to the edge of the soft furs they stood upon, Ivy's hands slid along the soft, svelte curves of Rachel's body. "So beautiful," she whispered softly as she cupped the small, firm breasts of her lover. She did not refer to the warm orbs she now caressed or the delicate grey flesh of her nipples as she teased them into further hardness, but of Rachel in whole did she speak. Ivy had long known Rachel was the more beautiful between them and while there was no envy there was a large measure of appreciation in her words. "Like the living sculpture crafted by the long dead masters, you are opal and mother-of-pearl brought to life. But no hands save the Goddess' could have carved you to such perfection."

Rachel flushed and her hands found Ivys's hips, brought them closer. "Shame on you for saying such things." But there was no real reprimand to her voice. There was no reason for the compliments they gave one another. Privately, she thought Ivy the more beautiful of the two. She was not blind to the looks that they gave her while working a run. Rachel's thoughts were derailed as soft, warm lips slowly encircled her nipple, kissed and suckled it with the gentleness Rachel had come to desire more with each passing moment as she equally had been without.

Ivy rained kisses, sweet tastings, and gentle bites upon breasts, throat, and ears. Rachel responded eagerly, pressing her hands tightly into the smooth curves of Ivy's derriere, nails biting in deep enough to bruise. Ivy made a soft, pleased noise and gently bit her nipple harder, making Rachel squirm and press her sex along the hard thigh between her legs. Slowly they sank to the bed, Rachel rubbing her body along Ivy's even as she was ravenously kissed and licked and bitten with tender love.

Finally she pushed Ivy away. "I can take no more, Ivy... fall upon me and take me and be damned, or torment me no more." Despite her desperate plea Ivy only smiled and slipped a hand behind Rachel's neck, drawing her close in a manner at once tender and forceful, using her own vampirc strength and the pleasure that Rachel took in the firm treatment to force her to meld their bodies together. She pressed her leg to those places between her lovely witch's legs, rubbing smiling, Ivy snapped her fingers. Rachel was confused.

Ivy gazed at her as their bodies were entwined. A jolt of pleasure rocked Rachel as Ivy caressed her nether lips, but that same jolt of pleasure was accompanied by the tightening of the magic that protected their lives and bodies from the world on a daily basis. They had quickly learned only momentary touches of each other could occur in this manner. Ivy, much to Rachel's embarrassment and shock, held those moistened fingers to her lips, which taking in that earthly essence and then began licking with her tongue the nectar it found there. Ivy's eyes clouded even as they held Rachel as she took her pleasure at the unique taste of her beloved witch.

Ivy drew her hand lower and closer to Rachel's back. Her fingers slipped between the soft, firm globes of Rachel's derriere and she stiffened, as the questing fingers moved behind her.

Glowing eyes of living emerald shifted and glowed, melting throughout the witch's eyes in her pleasure and uncertainty. "What do you mean to... OH!" Ivy's fingers, pressed along her tight rear entrance so that the long hot flame, slid between her nether lips and stoked the fires there that had begun to fade.

"Ah, warm silk," Ivy murmured in Rachel's, pressing her breasts to those of her witch as she caressed and fed upon the touch of another, just as Rachel did her own. "I will bring you as I may not, while you lie above me and are held by flesh and the power that has always been yours to command." Ivy kissed her even as Rachal leaned forward, her lover's words and the passion they had built between them urging her to allow this act of love to continue.

Rachel forced a kiss from her lover as Ivy's hand slid hot flame along her nether lips and the crease of her derriere, with a slender swiftness seeking the nectar that formed there. She shook with each caress of that length of those slender fingers, and Ivy's other hand slid along her back, squeezed lightly, dug nails in when Rachel made noises of pleasure. The nacreous glow increased, became warm and shining as Rachel was pleasured by the exquisite touch. Ivy broke the kiss and pulled her down, closer, sliding between her legs to lie beneath Rachel. The heavy curtain of Rachel's red hair caressed her cheek and Ivy grabbed it, used it to pull closer still.

Obedient to her Ivy's urgings, Rachel lowered herself, slid her glowing breasts against her lover's softly shining ones. "I would bring you another way, Rache," Ivy said softly, almost shyly. Rachel smiled and buried her hands in Ivy's dark hair, realizing at once it was as close to a request as she would receive. She jerked as Ivy's hand slid more closely, her new position giving access to her in a more intimate manner.

"AH! Y... yes, Ivy," she whispered and she kissed her once more, one hand clutching her back, knowing there might be pain at first and bleed as she should.

The thought made her hesitate and her glow dimmed a little, and she pulled away to speak... Ivy slid her finger along the soft lips of her glowing love, her eyes full of love and knowledge. Rachel's eyes shone with tears and she gave herself wholly to Ivy's desire.

Their desire.

She trembled as the rhythm became more urgent, the hot ribbon of flesh sliding between her petals and along the risen jewel they hid until she was incapable of little more than gasping moans. Ivy spoke a word. Ivy's fingers moved under her, caressing her slit carefully while she took the, warm, slick finger and guided its length to the entrance of Rachel's body.

Their eyes locked, met, shimmering bursts of burning fire rising and dissolving in the white and grey of their irises, while the midline between was a furnace of green and blue fire that lit their pale faces with alien fire. Ivy mouthed the words alone, and Rachel opened her mouth to speak when she was pierced in full, Ivy taking her fast and hard as she collapsed onto her lover and was held and kissed and murmured to with sweet love. That knowing touch filled her completely, her body aching with desire and further with the rapidity of the rhythmic assault. The pleasure/pain only brought her greater pleasure and Ivy's eyes grew wider with the knowledge.

But so did the rim of black in her eyes.

Pinned underneath Rachel, Ivy's eyes were hungry, wild. She given herself over to a piece of herself that she rarely let out, not by choice. That part that didn't think like a person, but a vampire.

Rachel stared into Ivy's eyes and found nothing but need, a need that went beyond desire and became a true need, like food or water. For her, this moment was need; if Rachel turned from her now, they might come together as lovers, but Ivy would never let herself go this far again. She might close this part of herself forever, and it would be a little death.

Instead of frightening her, the thought was exhilarating. she remembered what it was like to have this feeling, to be so out of control that not even death mattered. It was reckless, it was damning, it was euphoric.

One Need was sated only to be replaced by another.

The witch buried her face against the hallow of Ivy's throat, her knowledge at the vampire's need heightening her desire painfully. Ivy always gave her what she needed. It was time that she gave in turn. She will trust Ivy. Did trust her. "Do it," were the heated words.

With the gasping, quick breaths of Rachel in her ears and against her neck, Ivy slipped a hand between them and dug her nails into the soft, willing flesh of Rachel, then shifted her hand, claws the soft skin of Rachel's hip just as deeply, until tiny crimson rivers started to form. Rachel cried out her pleasure at the deep, hard assault of that expert touch, warm, sliding across and into skin while Ivy gave her tiny cuts to further her pleasure. They kissed, and then a thought strayed into her mind. As if knowing, Ivy grabbed her hair and held it tight as she forced her to take harder and faster thrusts.

It was ecstasy.

"We shall keep you, and hold you to us in safety and love... you will be ours to cherish..." Rachel's heart burst with love and then the shock of pleasure pain as the knot of the pleasure expanded inside her, locking them together as Ivy had locked them together with the promise that only a lover could make. Rachel screamed, her release erupting over Ivy and her hands and body burning into her lover's body with pleasure and pain, making her scream as well, not without some pain but more in the shared pleasure of her climax.

It was wondrous this passion, it was diabolical, it was wicked, it was pure self-gratification.

It was ecstasy.

They both hovered on the edge, Ivy on the verge of the blackness from which she might not return. And then Ivy pulled away, pulling Rachel away from the brink with her, the only thing possessing the power to pull her away, and that was her love of Rachel.

Slowly, very slowly, Rachel came back to herself, collapsed upon Ivy who whispered soft lullabies of love and affection in her ear. Already a dull heat deep within told her she had been given a surfeit of flesh and finally achieved pleasure in the act of love by her Ivy's will.

"Did I hurt you?" Ivy managed as she returned to her senses, worry in her voice.

Rachel shook her head, "No. I love you, Ivy," she whispered softly.

* * *

Rachel lay across Ivy's body, shifting the silk of her hair again and again through her fingers. Ivy's arms were around her, hands slowly caressing her shoulders. They were kissing deeply. Faint, intermittent sound intruded insistently and assumed coherence: voices and the vibration of footsteps. Reluctantly, Rachel drew her mouth away, pushes aside the sheets that covered them, and opened her shocked eyes to daylight. Ivy's arms tightened. Eyes shut tight against the light, Ivy murmured indecipherable words and drew Rachel to her, and dissolved all Rachel's thought with her mouth...

"Tink's tits!," the voice of their pixie partner came from behind them. Rachel rolled from her even as Ivy sat up, her brown eyes narrowed blazing with a fury that could not Jenk's amusement and surprise. His eyes looked upon his partners and friends, seeing the wetness, and something darker staining the sheets. "I, um, thought, uh, danger... wow." Jenks flustered was a sight to see and would have been quite amusing if it weren't for the compromising position.

His eyes widened further once he identified the dark substance. "Is that blood?" Jenks demanded, his expression dark, and accusing at Ivy.

Panic killed Rachel's afterglow quickly, and she glanced at Ivy. What he thought of her didn't matter but what Jenks of Ivy... "No Jenks, please don't..." He looked over at Rachel seeing the red against the white of her flesh, he blushed and Ivy slowly maneuvered to put herself between Jenks' line of sight and Rachel. "No, please..."

"Leave us be Jenks," Ivy spoke flatly.

His eyes darted back to Ivy, glance defiant. Jenks was about to press for answers but something in the beautiful vampire's face forestalled him. Clamping his mouth shut, Jenks nodded curtly. He turned away, but not before delivering a parting shot, spoken softly, meant for Ivy's ears alone. "Next time lock your door." the door shut behind him with a soft click.

Ivy stilled, and stared unmoving, at the door.

"Ivy...?" Rachel asked softly, her hands slowly caressing her shoulder, drawing the power from the simple touch, saving Ivy from the wrath that threatened to consume her.

The light touch relaxed the other far more than the words did, and Ivy slumped to sit with her back against the headboard. Her gaze slid down as her body did and she caught the swath of crimson that still decorated the red-head's inner thigh.

Ivy looked away, but not from embarrassment at the unbidden sight; the white flesh of the beautiful witch had more allure than that, and the tracery of blood did not make her less appealing for all that it meant had happened. It was flesh and blood that had begun it all and it would undoubtedly be flesh and blood that ended it – though there would be the need for the blood balance involved in the last. Her own blood and sweat stained her skin as well and Rachel did not care as she gently wrapped her hands about Ivy's arm.

"Damn, I forgot to lock the door." Ivy muttered, voice filled with shame at her lack of proper vigilance.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. "You forgot?"

"I was preoccupied," Ivy said sheepishly, but truthfully. had she been more careful, this would have never happened.

"What could have made you so careless?" Rachel asked curious, any reproach was exempt.

She turned her full attention to Rachel, dark eyes smoldering. "You," Ivy said simply. A dark arched upward. "Need you ask?"

Rachel couldn't help her body's response. Hearing Ivy say that pleased her to no end.

"Do you wish that things hadn't changed?" Ivy asked, voice soft.

I turn to my Ivy, eyes wide that she would even ask that question. If the cosmos hadn't shifted, if I hadn't risked change, I might never have found Ivy. Found myself. Things had changed. my old world seemed very small to me, I would have been trapped without knowing the truth. It has set me free in the most wonderful of ways. My view of the world had expanded, illuminated, grown. I saw things in a different light, everything magnified with is piercing intensity. Let them know that Ivy and I were together. Now if only Jenks hadn't caught us so in the act...

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 5: Encore.

Okay folks, this is the the morning after for those of you that requested it. I never said it was going to be out of bed! O_o.

This was originally written in Chapter 4: Rhapsody, but edited out for two reasons. First, I didn't want to disrupt the intense flow of the story. Second, I was uncertain, truth be told, I believed it to be a bit... much. But as Icipher reminded me there is precious little Ivy/Rachel written. I agree with the sentiment. This spurred me on to be true to what I wrote.

Icipher, I hope this makes up for it. ^_^

Now, how can I word this? Ah, yes, the firm treatment on behalf of Ivy's part... As much as she loves and desires Rachel I envisioned her becoming more dominate in her needs. she is after all a vampire. Dominate in the sense that Rachel can trust her to draw blood without the loss of control nor calling on the mark.

_Mr. Smith_: You think this story's is gonna have a happy ending?

_Mrs. Smith_: Happy endings are just stories that haven't finished yet.

Ahem... where was I? Ah, yes, thank you for reading! All reviews are welcomed. Comments and critiques, thoughts, ideas, excreta, excreta.

**-**Harunomiya


End file.
